Similarities Mean Nothing
by Miss-Adair
Summary: Beast Boy and Starfire are friends, of course, but the changeling never considered them to have a deep connection. Maybe it's his fault they aren't closer, but "closer", he finds, is harder to achieve since Terra left her mark. BBStar
1. Chapter 1

**Similarities Mean Nothing** **—Connections Mean Everything**

* * *

"And then the aardvark said 'No! That's my tail.'"

Starfire's laughter rings loud in Beast Boy's ears. The light, happy sound makes the green teenager sit up straighter when the pride he feels for making her laugh shoots through him. He made sure before he started the joke that his alien friend understood what an aardvark was by turning into one. The change had to be quick since they were in a restaurant with a strict _No Pets_ policy turned _No Animals_ policy the minute the changeling walked through the door. One of the waiters had seen the transformation and shot Beast Boy a dirty look, but it was worth it. It had worked—she understood the joke and thought it funny.

"You are most amusing, Beast Boy," Starfire says when her giggles have subsided.

Beast Boy's smile turns into a smirk. "Yeah, I am pretty funny." He practically glowed at the compliment. That's why he asked if Starfire would be the one to accompany him tonight.

He originally was going to ask all the Titans if they wanted to check out the newest hangout downtown— _The Breakout_ , it was called. Although new, its reputation spread like wildfire. Good food, an area for dancing, and impeccable service with a side of sarcasm (since, of course, the place was geared towards teens).

Beast Boy instantly was all gung-ho for going, but as he was running down the halls in search of his friends, he had a rare "graceful" moment when he tripped over his own two feet and fell flat on his face. Before he could even begin to collect himself and pretend like it never happened, Raven came out of nowhere—hood up and nose in a book—floated past him, not giving him so much as a side-glance, and said "Way to go. But next time you practice for a hurdle race, it helps to actually have those there so you don't look like an idiot tripping over nothing and instead trip over an actual _obstacle_."

Beast Boy had been furious. He and Raven never really saw eye-to-eye or got along real well. Sure they understood each other enough to give well-deserved respect, but their personalities were not compatible. Beast Boy had concluded that long ago. And sure, maybe he had been the one to insult her first when she accidentally got a paper cut from one of her ancient, scary-looking books. He may have started it earlier that day, but that didn't stop his cheeks from flaring up and his anger to begin boiling. It was then and there he decided he would not invite Raven. It was a great club, and he wanted to have a good time. There was a strong possibility Raven would ruin his good mood, and the first time around in the new place, he didn't want that.

And, as he thought about it, he had decided not to invite Robin either. The Titans' leader had been especially work-centric lately and snapped at Beast Boy more often because of it in reaction to his "childish and purposeless" behavior. Beast Boy considered it "awesome and fun" behavior, but whatever.

Two Titans down.

After recovering from his embarrassment, Beast Boy had found Cyborg and asked if he wanted to go.

" _Duh_ ," had been the answer. Immediately following that..."But you couldn't have asked me when I hadn't planned a trip to Titans East a _month_ in advance and can't cancel even if I really, _really_ wanted to? Remember that?"

Oh yeah.

So the changeling had dragged himself towards the last Titan's door and knocked. The door opened but he kept his eyes on the floor even when she had greeted him pleasantly.

"Wanna go?" the changeling had asked after explaining his plans. "If you can't or don't wanna or just—"

Starfire's squeal of glee had cut him off, but he didn't mind in the next second when the pretty girl had thrown her arms around him and thanked him for the invitation, claiming he was a "wonderfully generous friend." To the green teen's surprise, his spirits lifted almost immediately upon hearing the exclamation and was glad of his decision to invite the alien princess. She instantly began rummaging through her ever-expanding closet and asking what would be appropriate for such an occasion. Beast Boy absentmindedly listened to her ramble for a little while to be polite since, after all, she agreed to go, until she asked who else would be going.

"Just us two," Beast Boy had said. Starfire grew quiet then. Her hands retracted from her clothes and went behind her back—an unsure action for the teen. Beast Boy observed her odd behavior. "Is that a problem?"

"No. I greatly enjoy both you and the clubs. However, would it be...it shall be you and I and...you have asked. In this culture, does that not mean that you—um..."

Beast Boy's brain had turned its rusty gears to try and understand her apprehension. When it dawned on him, he immediately began blushing again and vehemently denied her insinuation.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no. Of course it isn't a date, Star. It's just a friend asking a friend. No big deal."

"Truly?"

"Truly—I mean, really." Beast Boy laughed nervously. Starfire cocked her head, contemplated her friend's words, and then nodded. The smile returned to her face.

Hours later, Beast Boy now watches Starfire comment on nearly every dish offered at the restaurant/club. He listens absently like he did when she rambled on about clothes earlier. (Beast Boy does listen most of the time to the girls he takes out, but sometimes when it becomes generic babble, his mind tends to tune it out. No harm done.) He takes another brief moment to be glad Star agreed to come. Then his mind drifts back to how she had asked if it was a date and how embarrassed he had been. Him and her? Ha! She would never agree to such a thing when she held such a strong flame for their team leader. Not to mention Beast Boy wasn't about to put a wrench in their friendship. But he is surprised at how not-opposed to the idea of a date with Starfire he was when she insinuated it.

Beast Boy notices how some of Starfire's fiery hair falls out of her up-do and frames her face. How her green eyes flash with excitement as she peruses the menu. How her copper skin appears flawless under the dimmer lights. It is no secret that Starfire is beautiful. Every male who has ever seen her knows that and would admit it freely if asked. Beast Boy has even found himself on occasion simply watching her, like now.

She's a good friend of his, Beast Boy thinks. She takes care of him when he's sick (or any Titan who is sick for that matter), she laughs at the jokes she understands and tries to understand the ones she doesn't so she _can_ laugh, she plays video games with him when Cyborg and Robin are unavailable, and she cooks for them. (Her cooking is the equivalent of four month old rotting meat and horseradish that has spent an afternoon baking under a hot sun, but it's the thought that counts.) Really, Starfire does her best to make others happy. It's nothing special to him, Beast Boy tells himself. She likes almost everyone. Beast Boy likes Starfire. _Like_ likes is a totally different story. The teen has often told himself that being attracted to his teammate and enjoying being around her was nothing more than hormones and that he didn't _like_ like her.

But on rare occasions, when he watches her fly around the tower with graceful movements and takes note of her unparalleled beauty and eager-to-please smile, he thinks about what it would be like to be on a special receiving end of her affections. He wonders what it would be like to be her boyfriend—to have concentrated attention. An extra dose of Starfire.

"Friend Beast Boy? Are you well? You have not spoken of the menu and the many fascinating foods it contains. Are you not hungry? Do you wish to leave?"

Starfire's concerned voice breaks Beast Boy out of his thoughts. His cheeks betray him when he realizes he's been staring at Starfire for the past few minutes unabashedly.

"Heh, sorry Star. Got lost in thought there." Beast Boy scratches the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

Starfire's uncertain look does not leave. "Have you found your way?"

Beast Boy—being used to Starfire's lack of education in English metaphors—laughs quietly and says, "Yeah, I have. Thanks. S-So, what did you want to order?"

Some girls would have given him a dirty look because that would be the moment they would have realized he hadn't been listening to them. Starfire, however, simply smiles and points to a few choices on the menu she has decided sound good to her.

"What do you suggest?" Starfire asks, eager to hear his opinion.

Beast Boy points to her third choice. "I think you'll like that one."

Starfire nods. "But what is it?"

"It's pasta. A really cheesy one at that," Beast Boy adds when he looks at the description below its name. "But hey, the more cheese on a date, the better. Am I right?"

Starfire straightens in her seat. "A cheese date, friend Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's face becomes a paler green. He had been thinking so much about the possibility of dating Starfire that it kind of stuck the word in his head. "Sorry, Starfire. I didn't mean that. It was another joke. The mushy-gushy stuff people do like kissing and cuddling is sometimes described as cheesy. Just a joke. Ha, ha?"

The alien puts two and two together then laughs and again compliments him on yet another good joke. Beast Boy breathes a sigh of relief. That was a close one.

The waiter appears at their table, delivers their drinks (an actual drink for Starfire this time around instead of mustard—when Beast Boy had asked why she simply said she could have mustard anytime, but not always a "lemonade of strawberry origin"), and asks for their orders.

"Vegetarian burger with the works," Beast Boy says, and hands over his menu.

"And for you?" The waiter turns to Starfire.

"The pasta of cheese and chicken with the vegetarian form of chicken please."

Starfire's answer surprises Beast Boy. He quickly amends her words to which Starfire quickly changes back.

"No, Star, the real chicken is fine. I won't be offended. It's cool. I've seen you eat meat before. I know you like it."

"I am aware, friend, but I wish for the vegetarian pasta of cheese and chicken if you decide to have a taste." Starfire's smile stuns Beast Boy.

He stares at her innocent look, blinks, then takes her menu and hands it to the waiter. "Vegetarian version it is." The waiter nods and walks off. Beast Boy turns back to Starfire who has suddenly taken to reading the ingredients on the ketchup packet from the container at the far end of the table. "You didn't have to do that."

Starfire looks up and him. She then cocks her head and grins, and Beast Boy suddenly sees a bit of her more serious side, a side that rarely comes out outside of battle. "I wanted to. I thought maybe we could share food. I realize people do such things on dates. However, I had hoped we were good enough friends to get past that. I had also hoped you would more willingly offer me the french fries if I offered you the pasta of cheese and vegetarian chicken. I have come to realize you do not share food very happily."

Beast Boy is struck by her accuracy. He _hates_ sharing food. He will go out of his way to make a new serving of food for others before they eat _his_ food. Starfire, on the other hand, shares like it's a sport. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had him try her food before she did. She was generous like that. Not like Terra. She would order her food and scarf it down before he could even sneak a bit off her plate—

Wait. Where did the _Terra_ _Comparison_ come from? Nuh uh. No thoughts of Terra tonight. Not gonna happen. No.

Too late. The floodgate has opened.

As Beast Boy thought about it, this dinner/dancing date is completely different than his one with Terra. The minute he and Terra had walked through the door, they were loud chatterboxes with hundreds of comments and puns waiting at the drop of a hat to be spread. He remembers some of the annoyed looks they would get from other customers and begin to feel guilty...that is until Terra joked around with him again and he couldn't help but laugh.

With Starfire, she had laughed at his jokes, but not uproariously—polite yet genuine. Starfire was excited when she walked through the door. She had bounced on her feet slightly while talking to Beast Boy about how lovely everything appeared. She had made him stop and appreciate things, but she remained quieter, silently appreciating things and turning her attention to Beast Boy as he tried to liven up their talk with another joke that did not go unappreciated.

It seemed that way on more than one level for the two of them. Terra was more outgoing than Starfire in some ways (which was really saying something). She wasn't afraid of people and what they thought, clearly shown in her bouts with Raven. Starfire is more cautious around them. Sure, she's enthusiastic, but she never oversteps boundaries unless absolutely necessary. Not that Terra overstepped, but it was obvious she didn't feel all that guilty if she offended. And even on a deeper level, Beast Boy could feel the difference.

Being closer in DNA to the animal world, he could...well, not really _smell_. Sense maybe. He could sense differences in people. Raven's enjoyment of seclusion and quiet torment of herself. Robin's constant strain on himself to be flawless when it came to crime fighting. Cyborg's half-and-half thoughts about his condition. And Starfire's...well. Beast Boy didn't really know Starfire's qualms with life besides some issues with her sister and the whole her being a "prize" thing when they first met.

But there was something deeper. It tore at her. He could sense her inner turmoil. But he also sensed her acceptance of it, like she knew she couldn't do anything about it and that was enough for her. She'd move on and was happy. Not Terra. Terra never accepted her tumult. She fought it tooth-and-nail. She refused to submit to _anything_. Terra and Starfire got along swimmingly. Their surfaces were compatible. Their inner fighting styles were not, and Beast Boy wonders what would have happened if they had had it out instead of Terra and Raven...

The changeling mentally slapped himself. That took it too far. He couldn't help but do this comparison with other dates he's had, but those didn't matter as much. This is Starfire. _Starfire_. His friend, teammate, confidant—not another random girl to compare to what he thought was the love of his life and the luckiest break he ever caught. He respected Starfire. He _cared_ about her. No. He would no longer subject her to the low status of "Just Another Girl." Because she wasn't. She never would be.

"Beast Boy?"

Starfire didn't catch his attention soon enough. The ketchup packet she had handed him intending to ask him a question about that he took without conscious thought burst in his grip. Ketchup splatters across the table, the window they sat near, the seat Starfire occupies, and Starfire herself. Specs of red mar her face and the front of her pink blouse. Beast Boy's anger dissipates and shame replaces it.

"Oh man. Star, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—I just...wasn't thinking. I..."

Starfire's hand on his ketchup covered one cuts him short. Beast Boy looks from their hands up to find his eyes caught with Starfire's. Those green orbs say more than the brief moment of silence does. She's not mad. She's concerned and insistent upon helping.

"Beast Boy, what is wrong?"

Beast Boy tries to give her a reassuring smile, but in his anxious state it turns into more of a grimace—a floppy excuse for the real thing. "Nothing, Starfire." His lie bounces right off Starfire. She knows better than to buy that sad attempt. The alien girl may buy many fake explanations when it comes to Earth culture, but with emotions she is better than the world's greatest lie detector, rivaling Raven.

Beast Boy's ears droop when he speaks. Beast Boy sighs, knowing he won't get anywhere if he doesn't tell the truth. So he decides to tell the truth. _A_ truth. He will be genuine about something without it being the thing. "I'm sorry I haven't been all that fun tonight, Star. I...had...a fight with Raven earlier. I kinda tried to get back at her by not inviting her or Robin. I guess I'm feeling a little guilty." Now that he said it, Beast Boy realized it was the truth.

Her eyes fill with compassion. He has to look away.

Starfire caresses his hand with her thumb in a comforting gesture. Beast Boy focuses on the salt shaker beside their conjoined hand when she starts talking to him.

"Do not be discouraged. You and Raven are very different. It shall not always be perfect between the two of you. This does not mean you do not care for her, yes?"

"Of course I care about her, Star. She's my friend. But I get frustrated around her, and I didn't want to be frustrated tonight. I wanted to have fun."

Starfire nods in understanding. "I understand your view, friend Beast Boy. I must admit I was quite pleased when you had said Robin would not be attending tonight."

At that, Beast Boy's gaze shifts back up to Starfire's face, but she is no longer looking at him. Her stare focuses on the same salt shaker Beast Boy had concentrated on not two seconds ago. There is a slight pink to her cheeks, and she looks ashamed. His curiosity burns. He wants to know what Robin did this time to hurt Starfire. _Again_. But he'd rather get rid of that tentative look on her face.

"That's not a crime, Star," Beast Boy says in a comforting tone. He shifts their hands so he is the one holding hers. "You don't have to want to be near him all the time every day. Everybody feels that way about someone sometime in their lives."

Starfire glances up at him again. Beast Boy is dismayed to see the sadness in her eyes, then he shifts to wonder when they immediately change to pleased.

"You are right. I apologize for being the downer."

"It's no big deal. Hey! It's over now. Let's have some fun. Did you hear the one about the door salesman?"

And just like that their easy atmosphere returns. Beast Boy's joke is rewarded with another laugh. They shift topics to the type of music playing in the background. By the time Starfire has finished explaining the similarities between it and some of her home planet's music, their food arrives. Like Beast Boy had expected, Starfire offers him a bite of her food before he can even pick up his fork. He takes it and tells his hopeful companion that it tastes delicious. That puts her at ease. Beast Boy hands her a fair-sized portion of his fries without even having her ask first. When she looks up at him, his explanation is a grin. Starfire smiles at him and continues to eat. Why Beast Boy did that? He isn't even sure himself. Maybe a thank you for her consideration tonight. For even _being_ here tonight. He's glad she's here.

* * *

 **I wasn't even going to publish this. It will be the longest chapter story I've ever written if I actually continue it. Until then, it can sort of stand alone.**

 **This came from the fact that these two are my favorite characters. Enjoy! (P.S. I don't own Teen Titans...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"I am quite stuffed. It might have been better if I had not eaten your fries." As if to confirm her words, Starfire burps. Rather loudly. She giggles.

"Nah, it's good for your body to overhaul every once in a while," Beast Boy says as he rubs his satisfied stomach. "And look at it this way. Now we can dance it off! Ready to head downstairs?"

"Oh yes! I am most ready to do the tearing up of the dance floor."

Suddenly, Starfire flies out of her seat, grabs onto Beast Boy's arm and drags him towards the basement entryway. Her eagerness is contagious. The music rumbles throughout the building but is even more prominent the closer they come to the area. Starfire continues rushing Beast Boy down the stairs, down the hallways, and through the hanging streamers. When they finally reached the dance floor, it is better than Beast Boy had anticipated. Sure, he had heard this place was great, but this was just awesome!

The phenomenal lights display synced with the music perfectly. The current song playing is one that topped the charts the past few weeks. It moves people to relax and allow a night of fun to happen. The vibrations move within each super-powered teen's chest, creating further convincing to shake it. The current group in the area is not the usual awkward bunch. There is no one on the side refusing to dance, no weirdos making others uncomfortable. Those there want to have a good time. No pressures. No problems.

Beast Boy glances at Starfire. Her green eyes flash with excitement as she watches the crowd. Then the green teen remembers that Starfire sometimes felt uncomfortable dancing. The club scene is not exactly for her despite her love of having fun.

That thought prompts him to lean over and half shout his question. "You sure you're ok with this? I know this kind of dancing is not your favorite—"

"Oh I would love to participate in this celebration. Do not be deceived. I have been practicing the 'modern dance'. I believe I have improved. Please, dear friend, let us have fun!"

Beast Boy smiles. He bows to her and swings his arms towards the crowd. "After you, m'lady." Beast Boy is again grabbed by Starfire. She takes him to the dance floor and they begin the second half of their merry night together.

The infectious beat and catchy melody quickly suck the two teens into the trance that music can easily create in all who are willing to listen. They express their commitment to the lovely experience through the movement of their bodies.

Beast Boy never claimed to be a good dancer (except when his ego demanded it), but he doesn't think he's that bad of a dancer either. He's seen movies, watched music videos, and practiced enough with different parties setting similar to this one. He quickly gets into his groove and moves fluidly enough to avoid seriously bumping into those around him. (Yet another upside to this place, not enough people to make it an uncomfortable mosh pit.) Beast Boy then looks over to Starfire, hoping she is feeling the same amount of excitement he is. When he catches sight of her, his heart jerks.

Starfire _had_ been practicing. It shows in her confidence to move, the sway of her body, the use of her curves, and the fusing of combat moves into those of dancing. The alien princess looks like she owns the dance floor.

Beast Boy is struck dumb at the sight of her. He may have noticed Starfire's beauty before, but _this_...this was different. The mix of sensational music, flashing lights, and light atmosphere creates a one-of-a-kind vision.

Starfire catches her friend staring, and her smile widens. She takes his hand and moves closer to him. It takes a moment for Beast Boy to realize she is trying to dance with him rather than simply next to him. It takes a few fumbles before the green teen finds his rhythm again. When he does though, it's worth it. Dancing with someone is always fun. Dancing with someone who syncs well with your own style and who you already know and trust is even better.

After a while, the DJ slows things down. It was inevitable. In a place full of hormonal teenagers, there was bound to be a couple's dance.

"Listen up, dudes and dudettes," the DJ spoke to the crowd. "I know that not all of you have somebody tonight, but that don't mean you're alone. Grab someone, anyone, who don't have someone next to them. Be a friend. Be a pal. Be someone's somebody tonight."

The two friends look at one another. Starfire smiles shyly. "It is alright, friend Beast Boy. If you do not wish to—"

Beast Boy cuts her off by pulling her close. Close enough that her face is inches from his, their bodies are flush against one another, and their feet nearly stumble into the other's. Beast Boy hopes the shock on her face will turn into something good. He can't smell any fear or anger on her (but he does smell the perfume she donned for the night, mixing heavenly with her personal scent). Maybe she's ok with this. Just in case she isn't, Beast Boy gives her an out.

"It's ok if you don't want to either. But I'm cool with it. We're friends. It's not a big deal really. Friends dance with each other all the time. And you heard the DJ, it's me or a stranger." Beast Boy really, really hopes his voice doesn't sound nervous. He isn't nervous. He's...new at this. He doesn't dance with a lot of girls despite going out with them now and again. He never takes them out dancing. This is new. He never felt the urge to keep any of them close like this. At least, none but Terra.

Beast Boy shoves that thought out of his mind and instead concentrates on the person before him.

Starfire's shock turns into gratefulness. The girl wraps her arms around Beast Boy's neck, resting her chin on his shoulder, making her face parallel to his. Beast Boy again marvels at and is grateful for the fact that he finally passed Starfire up in height, even if only by an inch or two.

They dance late, late into the night. In fact, they dance until closing. It is a great disappointment to them both then they are shooed from their new favorite hangout place. The two teens are disillusioned to the world as they step out into the dark, dull world. Dusk is approaching, but the world is still covered in shadows. Beast Boy's sensitive ears are ringing.

Totally worth it.

The two heroes walk until they are away from the crowd. They walk until they are alone in the streets. It's after the common nightlife and before the early birds, creating an illusion of the whole city being theirs.

Starfire floats. She casually swooshes around and above Beast Boy. Her light humming tells of her content mood despite her exhaustion. Beast Boy feels the same way. Even though he knows he will be drop-dead tired, he doesn't feel it yet. It's the kind of tired that makes him sleepy but happy. His go-with-the-flow mood makes him sigh pleasantly.

"That was fun," he says.

"Oh yes. We should go there again," Starfire agrees while doing a loop overhead, but not too far from her friend.

"Definitely."

"We shall report to our friends of the club's success. Then we will all go and you shall not feel guilty anymore."

"Yeah." Beast Boy's ears twitch. "And, you know, maybe we could go again. Us two. Again. It was fun. We could make it our place—or something." Beast Boy hopes Starfire didn't catch the lilt in his voice. (He grew out of his voice cracking. He did! It just squeaks when he's nervous.)

He's only nervous because she might take it as him asking her on another date. Which he totally isn't. He's not. It was just a lot of fun. That's all. Beast Boy needs more fun in his life. Creating his own gets tiring.

"Hmm," Starfire hums. "We shall. It was most exhilarating, and you most fun to be with, friend Beast Boy."

Beast Boy beams. "Thanks. Same to you, Star." Then intrusive thoughts from earlier make an appearance. He thought he was rid of them, but they came back with a vengeance. "You—You didn't think I was too...am I a good enough—Nah. Nevermind. It was fun. We'll do it again."

Suddenly, Starfire's face appears directly in front of his, only upside-down.

"Gah! Star, warn a guy when you're gonna do that." Beat Boy wills his heartbeat to slow.

"You do not think yourself adequate company?" Starfire asks. Her light voice has an edge to it. It's clear and crisp, like she could take any tone she wanted from this point on.

"What? No. What are you talking about? I'm great!" Beast Boy squawks. He mentally curses his voice as he puts on his best fake smile. It's the one that fools the others into thinking everything's cool. Everything is! Beast Boy does not feel insecure and sad. He doesn't. He's Beast Boy!

He's a lonely Beast Boy.

It's as if Starfire hears that thought. She rights herself and lands in front of him. Her face is carefully neutral. "Friend Beast Boy, you were a delight to be with. I greatly appreciated every moment we spent together tonight. It was...refreshing to be with only you."

"Yeah?" Beast Boy gulps. Starfire is particularly close. He can smell her mix of sweat and perfume. It's a heady scent that makes it difficult for Beast Boy to concentrate on her words, but her message manages to break through.

"Absolutely." Starfire finally smiles. The familiar look relaxes the other teen. "You are one of my absolute best friends. It was most pleasant to spend time with you and remind myself of that fact."

That relaxes Beast Boy back to his original happy state. Unwelcome thoughts have been more and more of a problem lately. Being seventeen, his present state and the future are looming over him, invading his usually carefree disposition.

Future problems are where Beast Boy will end up. Sometimes his mind reconstructs the image of him in a circus cage, turning into whatever animal the melancholy kids ask for as they pass by, hoping they're pleased enough not to throw food at him. The memory that Starfire shared with them when she had visited the future. Yes, the future is being rewritten, yet that does little in calming Beast Boy. Because there is no definite future, he has no idea what to do or where to go or who will be around.

The very thought of losing his teammates, his friends, his _family_ , puts a heavy stone in his stomach.

That thought brings him to the present problem. A lack of close relationships, or at least time for them. Beast Boy has always been close with Cyborg. The exuberant teen was his closest friend and confidant in most everything. From video games to scheming to training, they were thicker than blood. But Cyborg has been busier lately. He is taking online college classes since getting his GED. He's planning for the future and its taking up most of his time. Beast Boy feels most impacted by this change. He's proud of his friend, but he misses him at the same time despite being right down the hall.

The other Titans are great. Beast Boy loves them all, but he isn't as close with the others, at least not Robin and Raven. Starfire...Beast Boy never really thought about...

With a twinge of shame, Beast Boy realizes he never took Starfire too seriously when it came to considering a deeper relationship. Not romantically, but _closer_. Why did he do that? He knew there was more to her than the flighty, exuberant exterior, but he never acted on that. Never took advantage of the fact that she has equal the amount of experiences—good and bad—to share and learn from.

Has she ever noticed this? Does she think he sees her as silly?

Guilt wracks the teen with a ferocity he never knew.

"Beast Boy?"

Starfire's soft inquiry brings him back to the present. He's staring at her with a solemn expression, one that has her frightened.

"Beast Boy, what is—? Oh."

Beast Boy steps forward and envelopes her in a hug. It's not bone-crushing and it's not gentle. It's a sure hold on her meant to comfort both parties.

"Thank you, Starfire. For everything."

Starfire, although surprised, does not hesitate to wrap her arms around him as well. She holds him close and allows him to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

She bites her lip. She will allow him this security as long as he needs, but she has a suspicion on what causes the need for it. When he lets out a shaky breath, Starfire can't hold her tongue any longer.

"Is—Beast Boy, are your thoughts on Terra?"

Beast Boy flings himself back. He looks as if he's caught on the wrong side of Cyborg's arm cannon.

"What did you say?"

Starfire pushes through her apprehension. Bringing up the topic of Terra with Beast Boy is never an easy thing and more often than not, the other Titans avoid it. But Starfire has a sneaking suspicion from what she gathered from his behavior tonight.

"You have been—tonight you discussed much about the topic of dating. Usually when you speak of it, you are quite joyous at the prospect. I realize I am not...I was not your date, but I do not think the thought of dating me is what caused you to be quite so uneasy."

"Of course not, Star. I—"

Starfire held up her hand. "If that is the case, then you are thinking of Terra. You have been quite strange tonight. Quiet. That is most unlike you. When this occurs, you are...going through something. Since the topic of dating has arisen and you earlier almost asked if you were a good enough date, I assume you were thinking of Terra."

Beast Boy flinches. He inches away like he's afraid of being struck. "I...um."

Starfire steps forward. She does this carefully and slowly, like approaching a cornered animal. She reaches out a hand and places it on Beast Boy's cheek. A sad smile settles on her face.

"Your heart is broken still, yes? Something traumatic will not go away, even years later. She was your...you hoped her to be 'The One'. She was not. And that broke you." Starfire's eyes water but she keeps her focus on her friend. "She was my friend as well. I had thought I—Raven is not quite so willing to be a 'gal pal'. Terra was more open to my friendship, and it felt like..." Starfire trails off. She bites her lip then shakes her head. "I feel the loss of her as well. Beyond that, Beast Boy, I believe I feel similar romantic loss. I know it does not leave one, not as soon as we would want. You are most welcome to feel hurt for as long as you need. Please know that you may feel hurt around me as well. I am here for you, friend Beast Boy. You are most dear to me."

Beast Boy is not a crier. He tells himself this every time he cries. Honestly, though, he has cried over the years plenty of times, but not often witnessed by others. He bets Robin never cries, at least not since hitting his teens. Robin is strong. (Robin is also an unfeeling jerk sometimes.)

Beast Boy feels weak when he cries but always feels a thousand times stronger after releasing the tears.

Like now, he could use the strength, because hearing one of the things eating away at him put in such a blatant but gentle manner has him feeling wide open and vulnerable.

It is Starfire who pulls him into a hug this time. She strokes the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair there, and rubs his back as he clings to her.

Beast Boy feels the loss of Terra so acutely in that moment, like she left him only yesterday, like he's back in the hallways of that school, facing her with hope and a healing scar in his heart only to be crushed once more. That second time around was the worst because she was _right there_ and still out of reach. She _chose_ not to be with him.

"Oh Beast Boy," the alien princess sighs. "It shall be alright. Eventually, you will meet someone who adores you and makes you happier than Terra ever could. I believe this even if you do not. You will find love."

Beast Boy shudders. Starfire can't promise things like that, yet he takes comfort from it. It helps hearing that she's convinced he will love again because he isn't sure anymore.

He pulls away. After he sniffs and wipes his nose on his sleeve, he attempts a laugh. "Whew. Can't be a pretty sight, can I?"

Starfire brings both hands to her friend's face, placing her palms against his cheeks, stroking his face with her thumbs. "You are most handsome. Do not doubt that."

This brings a real laugh out of Beast Boy. Such a Starfire thing to say. "Thanks, Starfire." He coughs then sniffs again. He feels a little sheepish when he says, "Really. Thank you."

Starfire brightens and retracts her hands. "I am glad I could help. You have been keeping that in, yes?"

Beast Boy shrugs despite being caught. "Maybe a little. It's fine, though. I'll be fine."

Starfire nods. "Time does wonders, I have found. Shall we continue walking?"

Beast Boy grins. "Yeah. Let's go. Could we—do you mind taking the scenic route?"

"Scenic route?"

"Taking the long way home? Let's walk. I'm not quite ready to be back yet."

Starfire settles beside him and they start walking. "I feel that as well. Let us enjoy the night."

"Well, almost morning. The sun will—wait! Changed my mind. Follow me."

Beast Boy changes into a hawk. He circles Starfire once then takes off. With a smile, Starfire follows him. They fly through the slightly chilled air with ease. The freeing feeling only those that fly can experience is difficult to describe. The two share it in that moment.

* * *

 **Let's see where this goes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Practically no editing. May be rough around the edges. **

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The two teens eventually come to the beach facing Titan's Tower. Beast Boy flies down until he is an inch from the ground then transforms back. He sits on the chilled sand and immediately digs his fingers into it. He's cooled down significantly from his time in the club, but it still feels nice.

The alien princess reaches him and sits down too. "What are we doing here?" she asks.

"We're gonna watch the sunrise," Beast Boy says. "I know you practically rise with the sun, you being a Tamaranean and all, but I hardly do."

Starfire grins. "I wasn't aware you knew the sun rose. Waking at eleven each morning, I assumed you thought the sun simply appeared."

Beast Boy barks out a laugh. "Yeah, ok. You got me. I'm a night owl, not a morning bird."

"You could be both. You have the ability to change so."

Beast Boy laughs again. He likes when Starfire gets bitten by the joke bug. She can be quick with words when she wants. "You got me there."

They sit in companionable silence. The sky shifts from lighter greys to a serene red-orange mix. It reminds Beast Boy of Starfire's hair when she flies. Sometimes it flashes in the sunlight and he thinks she really is fire incarnate. (It's even grown wavier over the years, like it's trying to look more like flames.) Maybe that's part of the reason she's always warm. Not burning hot, but like a soothing warmth. Touching her skin reminds Beast Boy of touching a desert floor that baked in the sun all day, but the sun has recently gone down and the warmth of the sand is calmer, almost welcoming at that point.

People know only about her beauty, but it is little things like that only her closest friends have the privilege of knowing. Beast Boy is one of them.

He glances out of the corner of his eye. Starfire's face is the picture of tranquility. Her default demeanor is happiness or a version of it.

But then Beast Boy remembers her earlier words. His curiosity from that resurfaces. Is she actually that content or is she putting on a face like he often does? Debating on whether or not to bring this up, he figures might as well bite the bullet. He did consider wanting a deeper relationship with her. This could help that goal. Because Beast Boy has decided it _is_ a goal. He wants to be closer to Starfire.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes?" Her eyes remain on the horizon.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you felt similar romantic loss?"

And just like that, her tranquility is gone. Beast Boy doesn't know whether or not it was really there to begin with.

Starfire's eyes snap to him then lower to the sand, but he saw it. He saw the shock, the pain, and the feeling of being caught floating there.

"Ah, I was not certain you would remember my words. I...yes. I did say that."

Beast Boy feels like backtracking. He shouldn't have done this. Though he one-ups her in social situations, she has the tact when it comes to emotions. He doesn't. He's probably bringing up all kinds of terrible stuff for her.

"Sorry. Hey, sorry. You don't have to answer. I was only curious. You..." Beast Boy trails off when Starfire's eyes come back to him. The defeated yet accepting gaze that settle's on him quiets him immediately. He says the words he hasn't been certain of until this moment. "It's Robin, isn't it?"

Starfire gives him a tiny smile. A small one telling the other teen he guessed right. "Yes, it is Robin."

"What happened?" Beast Boy nearly whispers. Such a delicate topic makes him want to tread carefully and whispering might be the way to do that, to show her he means no harm. He doesn't want to spook her, but the memories might do that anyway.

Starfire's mouth falls into a small pout, but her expression is contemplative. "Nothing happened. That is why I am—that is the problem. He never...it is customary for the men to make the first move on this planet, yes?" Beast Boy nods. "It is the same for my planet. However, considering his lack of—initiative?" Again, Beast Boy nods at her inquiring gaze. She always likes trying out new words in hopes they are placed in the right context. She has gotten much better at it.

"He has not taken initiative. There was a moment, about two years ago when I—perhaps I pushed him. He..." Starfire is usually good with words, but getting this out seems to revert her back to her uncertainty with speech she had when first getting to know them all. Like each word could be placed wrong and she fears looking stupid.

"He finally said—" Starfire bites her lip. In the barely-there light, Beast Boy can see her eyes shining, but not with the usual bright peppiness. This time it is tears making them shimmer. "He made it clear we were not meant to be. I understand. I do! He was correct. We are not right for each other, or he is not right for me, as he insinuated."

Beast Boy scooches closer until their hips are touching and their knees bump together. He puts his arm around her shoulders. Right now, he has no words, and yet his emotions simmer when she continues.

"But I believe I am not right for him," Starfire quietly admits. That causes the first of the tears. "I am not what he desires. He desires someone who perhaps is more serious. Someone who can see the darker side of life and accept it with more—the way he does. He needs someone who can understand things more fully, who does not mistake words or situations on earth. He needs a serious girl. I wanted to be, for him. I was willing to try. I offered, and he—"

Starfire pauses. Her face suddenly goes hard. It's the face she usually has when fighting. Not anger but disdain for someone who dare challenge her—a warrior princess. Deadly and magnificent.

"People of this planet do not believe me to be serious. I simply enjoy what life has given me. I love waking to greet each day individually. I am always interested in what the day may bring. My head is most certainly not full of air. I am considered wise on my planet. No one on Tamaran would treat me in such a childish way except for my k'norfka! I am not what you call 'stupid'."

Beast Boy winces. Having led her astray on more than one occasion when it came to Earth culture and traditions, he felt guilty that he contributed to her distraught state.

"Robin has treated me as such lately, like I am not enough for him or this planet. He makes me forget my title, my duties to my planet, and my value. My own actions may have...allowed his thoughts of me to change, but it does not change the fact that he no longer holds me in high regard. I have a lower regard for him as well."

Then it really hits Beast Boy, what she's saying, like a punch to the face from Cinderblock. _Starfire fell out of love with Robin_.

That's when she starts to cry. A little at first. It grows until the force of her crying chokes any further words. She nearly collapses onto the sand, but Beast Boy pulls her against him. Her tears fall onto his shoulder.

"I do not understand," she sobs. "Why is who am I not enough for him? Why did he not choose me? He—H-He was my best friend. I thought he felt the s-same way. I was greatly mistaken. He does not want me."

The last part is spoken with such a familiar broken tone that Beast Boy feels his own ghosting pain resurface. He knows _exactly_ how she feels.

"Starfire, _no_." Beast Boy nearly growls. "I swear, you are more than enough for any guy on any planet. Don't you dare think you aren't. Robin's the stupid one. Not you."

"But—"

" _No_." Beast Boy hugs her closer. "It's your turn to listen to me. Robin did like you. I know he did. He was probably scared or something dumb like that. That's why he said no. There is not a single thing wrong with you. Robin is the one who's wrong for you."

Starfire inhales sharply. She gently moves back a little. Beast Boy keeps one arm around her as she looks him dead in the eye. "Robin is..."

"Is not good enough for you," Beast Boy says firmly. "He doesn't treat you like you should be treated. He's not, like, bad or anything, but he won't give you what you need. You shouldn't lower yourself just to please him. It's either the both of you have to meet in the middle or it won't work. Robin isn't perfect, Starfire, despite what you might think."

It took Beast Boy a solid year and a half after he met Robin to realize this. The Boy Wonder sure gave off an air of having it all together, but he's made plenty of mistakes. It helped Beast Boy not compare himself to their leader. His self-esteem rose much higher after he did so.

"And you do understand things, Star," Beast Boy says. "You do. I mean, you pinpointed what was getting to me earlier tonight, and you really helped me. That can't happen with someone who doesn't understand. It's that you like to look for the best in people rather than always look out for the worst. That isn't a bad thing. You've seen plenty of terrible stuff—we all have. Just because you deal with it in a different way doesn't make you less capable."

It's true. Starfire always looked for the best in people, assuming most beings to be decent. Of course, she understood what horrors people could possess. In the end, she and the other Titans understand the rare quality individual and knew to appreciate them when they came along. Starfire, Beast Boy understood, was one of those people. All the Titans were, of course, of good quality, but the changeling knew the princess was a rare breed of optimist not unlike himself. And Beast Boy needs people similar in personality and character around him.

Starfire bites her lip. Her fingers fidget in her lap as she contemplates.

"Blackfire considered that weakness. Being 'nice' is not something strong people do."

"Maybe not on Tameran, but it is here. It takes the strongest person to be nice to those who aren't nice to them."

The concentration on Starfire's face when she stares at Beast Boy has him almost wondering if she's mad at him, but she's not. She's thinking.

"You've been nice to everybody," Beast Boy goes on. "I mean, you went, what—a couple years?—since telling anyone about this. Have you told anyone else?"

Starfire shakes her head. "You are the first I have told."

The green teen feels himself brighten at this. Maybe there's more hope to them being close than he originally thought. "Cool. But yeah, you didn't tell anyone and were still nice to Robin even when you weren't ok with things. That takes strength. You're really strong, Starfire."

Starfire's watery smile is thank you enough, but she whispers the words too for good measure. Beast Boy grins and shrugs at her thanks.

Even though he wouldn't say it, he's surprised to know Starfire and Robin aren't an item and that they might not ever be. He expected a relationship—they all did. (He also expected himself to end up with Terra and look how that turned out.) But Starfire is free. It was an odd concept, but hey, maybe that will help Beast Boy in his goal at being closer to Starfire. There isn't a main guy in her life anymore. Maybe he can be that guy. Well, not _that_ guy. Beast Boy tries pushing the thought of actually dating the alien princess out of his head. He isn't thinking about that.

Nope.

Not at all.

"Raven perhaps had an inkling. She is an empath," Starfire says after a minute. "She gave me odd looks after the incident and asked me once if I was well. I lied and felt the sickness of the stomach for days."

Beast Boy shrugs. "People lie about stuff like that. It's not uncommon."

Starfire hums in agreement. Then her breath hitches a little. "I believe she had a crush on you."

" _What?_ " Beast Boy nearly chokes from sheer shock. Raven have a crush on _him?_ And he didn't _notice?_

Starfire giggles at his reaction. "Raven is not the only one who can observe behavior and emotion. I too noticed her odd actions."

"Wha—but— _what?_ How did I not _know_ this? Does she still—?" When Starfire shakes her head, Beast Boy sighs in relief.

"She has moved beyond it, I believe. I apologize if that makes you sad. There may still be a chance if you wish—"

"Huh? No. No, it's—I mean. Wow. I never considered it."

"I believe she was as surprised as you are now. That may be why she kept it from you."

Raven. Raven liking him. Was that why she fought Terra? Were those talks down by the rocks something she hoped would lead to more?

Beast Boy feels like a total jerk. Worse than a jerk. He never noticed and sometimes treated her like the outcast freak she was trying not to be. But he also tried making her laugh. She sometimes treated him with the upfront and comforting way he needed. (The Beast incident came to the changeling's mind. She was a great help in that.)

"Would you consider her?" Starfire's inquiry hits exactly where Beast Boy's thoughts are in that moment.

"Consider her..."

Raven. The empath. The half-demon. The beautiful and quiet girl who is always in control.

"I..."

Being with Raven. Having breakfast with Raven. Reading with Raven. Fighting with Raven. Supporting Raven. Raven supporting him. Having fun with Raven. Having serious talks with Raven.

(Raven making snarky comments at him. Raven never laughing at his jokes. Raven giving him dirty looks. Raven's cool demeanor. Raven's silence.)

Beast Boy looks away from the Tower that he was staring at down to bright green eyes inquiring innocently about a drastic possibility he never thought of before.

"It...I could—see...where it might work," Beast Boy forces the words out. "Raven's great and all, but...I don't think she's for me. We aren't compatible I don't think. We're friends and all, but she's—we couldn't really connect on a shallower level, you know? Like having fun together and stuff. We can talk about things, but, um, we can't with other stuff. Does this make sense?"

Beast Boy isn't sure what he expected in Starfire's reaction, but he's glad she smiles, accepting his pitiful explanation.

"There is no making someone like you," Starfire says solemnly.

"Right. Movie quote?"

Starfire giggles. "Correct."

"Nice."

The two settles into quietness. The sun finally peaks over the horizon, bathing the world in pale sunshine. The world seems a lot brighter now, and not only because of the sun.

Beast Boy hears Starfire sigh then lean her head on his shoulder. He sets his hand in the sand beside her hip for her to lean back against then he rests his head atop of hers.

It is a good morning.

Eventually the two beachgoers feel the exhaustion of their all-nighter take effect. Simply getting up strains their muscles. Beast Boy reaches his arms behind him until his back cracks. Feeling better, he morphs into a seagull and flies alongside Starfire. Neither are in a rush to reach the tower. When they do finally make it there, they don't go inside immediately.

Starfire sets down beside the front door. Beast Boy changes back into himself. He's smiling, he realizes. (Not his strained smile. His real smile. The one that takes no work to hold.) Starfire is smiling back.

"So, ah, this was fun," Beast Boy says.

Starfire hums in agreement. "Again, thank you for inviting me."

"Thanks for coming."

"And...thank you. For all else tonight."

Beast Boy shrugs one shoulder. His unexpected shyness warms his face. "Same to you. Really. I mean, it was good—right? And we won't talk about it to the others. We needed—"

Starfire steps forward, places one hand on the side of his neck, and holds him steady while she gives him a kiss on the cheek. That good-natured act silences the green teen. His eyes grow wide and his breathing stops.

The alien princess giggles. "Goodnight, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy can't respond. His mind isn't working. It isn't until Starfire is halfway through the doorway that he finally comes to.

"H-Hey"—curse his squeaky nervous voice—"There's a—you know the movie franchise _Twisted Thunder?_ We saw the first two during my choice movie nights. The—The third one is coming out...maybe...we could go there. Together. And hang out again. This was...could we do this again?"

Starfire nods, but it's more than a nod. It's a half-bow. She's done this a few times before and Beast Boy wonders if it's part of her Tamaranean culture, bowing. "I would most enjoy that. I am your Cyborg-replacement while he is away, yes?"

"Nah. You...you're Starfire. I like hanging out with you," Beast Boy says.

"Then I shall look forward to our next outing. Goodnight, Beast Boy."

"G'nite, Starfire." Beast Boy isn't sure she heard the words. The door closes and he practically whispers the words. "See you tomorrow...wait. It's morning." Beast Boy yawns despite his revelation.

Before he knows it, the teen has collapsed onto his bed and is staring at the ceiling, thinking.

Thinking about the overwhelming night he had, the chaotic emotions that ripped him to shreds then knit him together again. The glowing green eyes, the fiery hair, the slender figure.

And the smile. Her smile.

Aimed at him.

Beast Boy's heart swells with something he hasn't felt since Terra. It spreads from the tips of his ears to his toes. Instead of fighting it like his flight instincts have taught him since his last serious relationship, he lets it wash over him and sooth his old, healing wound. It's incredible. Addicting. Healthy.

Maybe...Maybe he does like Starfire. This is what liking someone feels like, he knows it well. It's a little different though. Lighter. It's not as hard to breathe. If this is what having a crush is like—no. If this is what having a crush on _Starfire_ is like, Beast Boy can definitely get on board with it.

And so, then and there, Beast Boy decides to allow his heart to open up to another. That pleasant thought pulls him into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Ok. Let's just leave it at three chapters for a little bit. I have the rest of the story in my head, but this is a good stopping point for now.**


End file.
